


Dance With Me

by timetravellingkiller



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingkiller/pseuds/timetravellingkiller
Summary: It has been hours since Fitz and Jemma left the lab to go and finish off their work in Fitz's bedroom, and when Fitz complains about his back hurting, Jemma decides that the perfect remedy would be for him to get up and dance with her.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dance With Me

“I like this song,” Fitz murmured absentmindedly as he thumbed through the pages of a report he had written about the night night gun – his newest project. He was determined to make sure that everything about it was perfect before he submitted it for approval by the head of engineering at sci-ops.

His words pulled Jemma’s focus from the work she was doing and a soft smile played on her lips, “So do I,” she said, looking up at him.

This was one of the rare times that they weren’t working together on a project but they still liked to sit together while they worked separately. They were sat on opposite ends of Fitz’s bed with various pieces of paper and some textbooks scattered across the small space in between them, a playlist full of slow music that they had carefully curated together during their time at the academy that they used for studying playing in the background.

Fitz stretched his back out and let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed against the pillows again, they had only meant to work for an hour after they had left the lab but as he glanced down at his watch he realised that four hours had passed since they had come in to his bedroom. “No wonder my back is starting to hurt, I hadn’t moved in four hours.” He muttered, shaking his head as he set the report down and leaned back, closing his eyes.

The mattress shifted under him and his eyes snapped open to see Jemma standing up, careful not to knock the mess of papers and books off the bed. Fitz raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Jemma, giving her a quizzical look. She didn’t say anything at first, just moved closer to him until she was stood right next to him with her hand extended towards him. “Dance with me.” She said, but it came out sounding more like a question than she had intended. When he didn’t respond, she dropped her hand so it rested on his and repeated herself, “Dance with me.” She sounded much more sure of herself this time and a grin tugged at the corners of her lips when she saw the look of confusion on Fitz’s face.

“Um, okay.” Fitz said quietly, turning his hand around underneath hers so that he could hold on to it, letting her pull him to his feel. When he stood up he found that there was virtually no space between the two of them and his gaze dropped down to the floor so that he could focus on his socks instead of looking into Jemma’s eyes. 

“Why are we dancing?” he asked suddenly.

“You said that you needed to move around and it’s not like either of us is athletic enough to do some actual exercise.” Jemma said, with a small shrug.  
Fitz nodded, a familiar wave of shyness washed over him and he stood completely still just holding on to Jemma’s hand. This was an unusual situation for him to be in with Jemma, in the lab they would often be stood this close to each other, working, and Jemma was a very tactile person anyway so they frequently hugged and even occasionally held hands. But this felt different somehow.

There was a minute or so of awkward silence, with Fitz keeping his focus on the floor, and Jemma trying to work out the best way to catch his attention without startling him until he became too shy to continue.

“Do you know how to dance?” Jemma asked in a quiet, gentle voice, finally breaking the silence between them. It earned an immediate response from Fitz who was shaking his head. “Okay, I can help you.” She murmured, reaching out for his other hand.

Guiding both of his hands to her waist she let them rest there, before her arms came up to drape over his shoulders, interlocking her fingers over the back of his neck. “Just follow my lead.” Jemma said, in an attempt to be reassuring.

“Aren’t I supposed to be leading?” Fitz joked, smiling shyly at her. 

Jemma raised her eyebrow, “I’m not even going to dignify that with a proper response.” She said as she started to move. It didn’t take them long to figure out how to move in time with one another once they got started, and Fitz’s anxious look faded into a smile as he looked at Jemma.

The next thirty minutes were spent clumsily moving together in the middle of his bedroom floor, barely in time with the music but perfectly in time with each other, grinning and gazing into each other’s eyes, each of them hoping that the other would take a step further out of their comfort zone but neither of them being brave enough to do it. Jemma’s thumb lightly grazed along the curls at the nape of his neck, almost like she was trying to coax a reaction out of him. 

“Dinner!” Fitz blurted out, he had spent the entire time they were dancing imaging taking Jemma out to dinner and the touch to his hair had been the final straw for him blurting something out.

“What?” Jemma asked, almost hopefully.

“Uh, we forgot to eat dinner. We should probably do that.” Fitz mumbled quickly, his gaze dropping to the ground again as he tried to claw back any shreds of dignity he had left.

“Ah okay then,” Jemma sounded almost disappointed in her response. “Well we should probably go and get something now before we forget again.” 

It felt strange when Jemma stepped away from him, they had both been enjoying the proximity to each other, and they weren’t quite ready to let go of it completely because they continued to hold hands as they made their way to the kitchen, neither of them able to move past the thought that the moments that they had just shared had been quite intimate and they weren’t sure exactly what that meant for their friendship.


End file.
